This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Capping systems for capping containers are known. They have a sealing cap overlapping the mouth of the container and are provided with a bottom and a jacket extending therefrom. On the edge of the jacket facing away from the bottom, there is provided a guarantee ring which is connected with said jacket by a predetermined rupture line and preferably has at least one vertical cut. The purpose of the guarantee ring is to indicate a first opening of the container and tampering with the sealing cap, to provide the user with the ability to check whether the closed container had been tampered with. Known capping systems have sealing caps that are connected with the container to be sealed by means of a thread, optionally by means of a bayonet lock, or sealing caps holding a stopper that is inserted into the mouth of the container. The guarantee ring is ruptured by the fact that, during the first opening of the container, the sealing cap is displaced in the direction of its rotational axis and that there are provided appropriate barbs or the like that rupture the guarantee ring when the sealing cap is unscrewed. Cap-ping systems of this kind are therefore relatively complicated and, hence, expensive to fabricate.